<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're still you by thecowangela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267034">you're still you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecowangela/pseuds/thecowangela'>thecowangela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugawara's and kiyoko's friendship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Crushes, Gen, Kinda out of character, Pining Sugawara Koushi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, besties suga and kiyoko, but idgaf, daisuga - Freeform, they're not together...yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecowangela/pseuds/thecowangela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is bothering Suga. Kiyoko is worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugawara's and kiyoko's friendship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're still you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suga is sad and Kiyoko wants to help. I’m sorry this one is kinda short.</p><p>Again, if grammar and spelling mistakes appear, point them out. Remember English is not my first language. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He realized his preference for men in his first year, yet he never told anyone. He feared that it was just a phase and that everyone would laugh at him and call him disgusting.</p><p>But, he never feared the idea of Kiyoko knowing, but he still couldn't tell her.</p><p>So he tried to hide his crush on Daichi as well as he could.</p><p>But Kiyoko noticed.</p><p>Being friends with them since the first year she had noticed little things between Suga and Daichi. More from Suga.</p><p>He had always been very touchy with everyone but less with Daichi. She noticed his side glances to the dark-haired boy and how sometimes he would just straight up stare at him. </p><p>Kiyoko always asked herself what he meant by it. <em>Did he hate Daichi? Or the opposite?</em></p><p>In their second year, she found out the real reason.</p><p>They were at practice and they were sitting on the bench looking at their team play. Suga had looked with a concentrated expression the match. Anyone would say that he was observing his team's moves.</p><p>But Kiyoko as his best friend knew better.</p><p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer”, Kiyoko teased him.</p><p>Suga’s eyes widened and he stuttered a response Kiyoko didn’t understand and blushed hard. On his pale skin, it looked like he had a fever.</p><p>Kiyoko smirked, “Calm down, it’s just a joke. Seriously, you look like someone caught you naked.”</p><p>Suga snorted, “I would have preferred that than…” he trailed off. He looked down at his shoes.</p><p>Kiyoko’s smiled faded. </p><p>“What? What were you going to say?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Suga started fiddling with his fingers. Kiyoko opened her mouth to continue but the coach whistled. Suga stood up without looking at her. <em>I have to ask him later.</em></p><p>After practice ended, Suga left without waiting for Kiyoko. Little did he know that she was already waiting for him at the exit. He jumped up when he saw her.</p><p>“Ah! Kiyoko! You scared me!” Suga shouted holding a hand at his chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but we haven’t finished talking.” Kiyoko crossed her hands before her chest. Suga looked confused at her trying to remember what she meant. After what felt like 10 minutes of absolute silence Suga blushed once again.</p><p>“There is nothing to talk about.” he walked past her.</p><p>Kiyoko turned towards him. “You know you can tell me everything. And I mean <em>everything</em>. I won’t judge. I would never, Koushi.” She rarely used his given name but when she did, it was serious. </p><p>Suga stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly his shoulders began to shake and he sank to the ground. Kiyoko’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Koushi? Hey, what’s wrong?” Kiyoko kneeled next to him on the floor. She took his head and leaned him onto her shoulder. She left him to cry. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.” She started humming softly to a lullaby. A habit of hers.</p><p>Once Suga calmed down he slowly backed away. His head was still down, and he was sniffing every five seconds. Kiyoko wiped at his cheeks.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He nodded.</p><p>“Want to talk about it?” He hesitated.</p><p>“Is it hard for you to say it?” she asked carefully. He shrugged.</p><p>“Do you not want me to know?” He inhaled sharply.</p><p>“No! It’s not that…” his voice broke off. “It’s just that…” Suga looked up into Kiyoko’s eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Suga inhaled again and opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“I’m gay.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Suga expected her to shove him away. Not to hug him.</p><p>Her hands were wrapped around his body and she squeezed him. <em>Hard</em>.</p><p>“You. Idiot. I was so worried. Thank you for telling me.” She sniffled. Suga was shocked. He slowly hugged her back, still pretty shocked. When she squeezed him one more time, he felt something warm in his chest. New tears started rolling down his cheeks again, but this time they were happy tears. They stayed on the ground, hugging for a long time before Kiyoko pulled back and smiled at him softly.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m not leaving you. You’re still the same Suga from before, you know?” Suga nodded.</p><p>“Thank you, Kiyo.” She smiled at him.</p><p>"Now get up. I'm hungry. <em>Oh my god</em>, I want McDonald's." Standing up from the ground, Kiyoko wiped at her legs and butt and tied her hair in a bun. "I'm gonna eat so much."</p><p>Suga laughed and agreed. "I could eat five of those 20-pack chicken nuggets right now." </p><p>"Yes!" They both laughed.</p><p>After that Suga told her about his <em>slightly</em> big crush on their friend Daichi. Since then, Kiyoko tried to bring them inconspicuously together.</p><p>Suga was close to strangling her when she said that Daichi and Suga would look good as a couple. <em>In front</em> of Daichi.</p><p>He never forgave her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>